Kirbopher
Kirbopher is one of the main protagonists of TOME, a web series created by Christopher Niosi. Background During the development of TOME there were five Netkings: Basically the Gods of the game, however, there were two unofficial Netkings: Zetto and Kizuna. After the five Netkings created the first boss: Kajet the Shadowguard Beast, SOFTDI, a digital lifeform discovered by the Netkings, released the negative emotions it had accumulated on accident, which morphed into a virus and attached itself to Kajet's model. When Zetto tried to fight the infected Kajet, it showed off its ability to hurt people in real life through the game by slicing off Zetto's arm. Since the virus transfers damage in the game to real life feelings of pain.... simplest story is that hurt like a bi**h. After the accident, Zetto and Kizuna's real life identities met up with Rubirules's real identity to form the website d-buggers.com. Zetto formed a new robotic arm to replace the one that was cut off by Kajet, and created a new account to observe Kajet, who was now known as the Forbidden Power. This acount is known as 'Kirbopher'. Kirbopher made friends with Alpha, Flamegirl, Gamecrazed and Nylocke, while at the same time working with Kizuna and Rubirules to get rid of the Forbidden Power. As Zetto, he was almost successful in getting rid of the Forbidden Power, before getting corrupted by Kajet and being forced to fight Alpha. Alpha threw the match to allow Nylocke and Flamegirl to enter the fight and help him defeat the corrupted Zetto. Kirbopher left with the others to complete a quest given by the Netkings, and he proved his worth by defeating Bitshrum but once the team won they were interrupted by the Forbidden Power releasing from the item it was imprisoned in. With his Zetto account defeated by the malfunctioning antivirus he created, he logged back in as Kirbopher to try and take on the Forbidden Power, who reformed into Kajet. While he managed to deal some damage to it, the virus was too strong, and it managed to defeat Kirbopher and leave him unconscious. After that point, Alpha discovered Kirbopher's dual identity, and he ended up retiring the Kirbopher account to use Zetto full-time. Powers & Abilities *Class: Swordfighter **Power: Enchanted Sword **Spin Slash: An aerial cutting attack in which the user spins rapidly into a powerful cut. This technique can be turned into a Shockwave upon finishing. **Ice Knives: A projectile attack where a swarm of sharp icicles spread out from a slash of the user’s weapon., he can also send these in a barrage for an attack **Dust Tornado: A slow, but forceful projectile attack that can entrap the opponent and allows for a swift follow-up combo. **Shockwave: A powerful attack that travels along the ground and trips up the opponent upon impact Equipment *'Sword': Kirbopher's signature katana, which is the basis for his fighting style. Feats Strength *With one sword strike, damaged Kajet, which even the Netkings couldn't do. *Swatted away large stone blocks with his sword. Speed *Can move faster than the eye could see. *Can track the movements for characters when entering the game, at those moments the characters are moving at the speed of light. Durability *Endured hits from Kajet. *Seems to be a glutton for the punishment in the Challenge of the Netkings quest arc, as he takes at least one attack from every Netking except for Webmaster. Skill *Defeated Sniperwheel. *Defeated Rockoon on several occassions. *Defeated Bitshrum, one of the four Netkings. Weaknesses *'Short Temper': See Episode 9 & 12, it is explained with his fight with Netking #2 and against Nylocke. *'Not Planning Ahead': This one is quite debatable, at times he may be a tactical genius, but he is shown more often to but relying on his guts *'Disarming': Kirbopher without his sword is pretty useless. *'Use of Kirbopher': Near the end of episode 15, it is implied that the Kirbopher account is no longer in use, giving him more time to get used to this account, if ever forced back into it. Fun Facts *Kirbopher's character was based on Chris Niosi, creator of the series TOME, although he has stated that he relates more to Saturndiva than any other character. *Kirbopher has gone through many design changes, starting all the way back in 2001, but all have take some inspiration from Link. Gallery KirbopherS1.png|Kirbopher as he appears in Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:TOME Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Digital Characters Category:Newgrounds Category:Completed Profiles